


Enflame me and Drown me

by Jon_Eclipse (Mischiefs_Hawk)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Jon_Eclipse
Summary: Gellert thinks about the men he's in love with.





	Enflame me and Drown me

Enflame me and drown me

I cannot tell you which is my truer desire

His touch burns my skin and soul

Whereas the other's words are calming and cool. 

Shall I fall to his Minerva's call

Or will chaos call to chaos?

My Lawful Evil,

My Chaotic Good,

A mastery of Death is useless here. 

When love is an act of life, and death hold no dominion here 

I am powerless. 

The Elder Tree's wand cannot imperio my freedom;

nor can the resurrected dead distract my fire and water;

nor can I hide from their enchanting gaze. 

To youth do I go? Or shall a youth's experience chain me down?

The brightest star of Delphi guides me to my shadowed goal but who shall I drag down with me?

My equal or my hope?

**Author's Note:**

> Why pay attention to class when you can write gay poetry??


End file.
